Y u f f i e
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: She's tired of it all. After finding an odd materia under the ShinRa Manor, things begin to happen. She changes, and maybe, Yuffie can get rid of all the responsibilities of being Yuffie. No one can stop her - except for a certain gunslinger. VxYxS
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!

**Disclaimer yo: Like a sumbuhdee I don't own Final Fantasy. oh well.**

Rating: T - M [T right now, of course.]

Summary: Yuffie was tired of being the good guy, when did they get to have all the fun? Did good guys get to summon giant meteors to smash the world? Grow one wing? Get to play with the slightly morbid angsty hero with chocobo butt hair? No, no, and NO. When Yuffie finds a black and white materia in Hojo's lab underneath the Shinra Mansion, Yuffie is suddenly turned evil, with enhanced powers and strength. so much power, that not even THE Cloud Strife could stop her. With no one to stop this new Yuffie, there is only one person who CAN stop her. Vincent Valentine, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It felt so good to be able to be free of duties.

Her foot pressed against Godo's chest as she sneered at him. "Old man, it's not me who will be doing anything  
>anymore, but it will be you." Godo paled considerably. But somehow, he got his courage back, and glared defiantly<br>back at the young ninja.

"Where is my daughter, you fiend?" He growled. Yuffie cackled in response. Her black-white wings spread a little.

"This is your daughter, Godo. This is the part of me who was buried under the duties. And now that I'm free from  
>them,and it feels...great." She dug her heel deeper into the Emperor's shoulder. "And if you won't cooperate, I'll just<br>have to kill you." Godo winced from the unfamiliar tone she took on.

From behind, she pulled a katana out of it's sheath, and pressed it against his throat, and smirked when she saw  
>blood trickle out. Then, her wings tensed, and she felt someone else enter the room.<p>

"Yuffie." She turned around, not letting the blade leave her father's throat. Cloud stood at the entrance, his sword  
>in hand. "Step away from Godo." Yuffie gave him a Yuffie-esque grin. "Chocobo-butt."<p>

When she made no movement to resheath the blade, the ex-SOLDIER ran towards her, ready to hit her hard enough  
>to knock her out. He quickly crossed blades with her, and managed to knock it out of her grasp. He never did hit her,<br>though, she was too fast. Instead, she got to hit him in a vicious drop-kick, and Cloud for once felt overpowered by  
>the small ninja.<p>

She was too fast for him and hit him mercilessly with precise aim, and Cloud couldn't help but see the coldness in the  
>amethyst depths of her eyes. In seconds, she was able to beat Cloud with brute strength. Cloud was baffled by her<br>sudden strength. Caught in his thoughts, Yuffie, kicked him, and he flew across the room. His eye-sight began to black  
>out as he watched her glide with unnatural grace, picking up the katana she had dropped earlier.<p>

He looked at her, hard, and couldn't understand, _why_. She stood above him, raising the thin blade above his heart.

Before she dealt the last blow, she stopped. Cloud saw something flash in her eyes, and he saw conflicting  
>emotions.<p>

He saw fear.

She dropped the katana, and turned away. He could see her disgusted features when she turned to him and Godo.  
>The features slowly softened into something more tender, more raw. She looked like someone who had woken up<br>from a bad dream.

"Help me." she whispered. Then she flew off in a flurry of black and white feathers.

* * *

><p>This is just the prologue...and yes, Yuffie is kinda sorta ish evil. I guess.<p>

**I worship reviews!**


	2. Materia

Hello, everyone. This is my first time writing Yuffentine on FF. Please, go easy on me.

**DISCLAIMER, yo: I DO OWN FINAL FANTASY! AHAHAHA! Just kidding. Please don't sue me.**

Bonus Joke that comes with disclaimer: What starts with 's' and ends with 'x'? And no, not that you dirty perverts! I'll put a double chapter update sometime later if you can solve it.  
>[This joke is not mine. I got it from the wall monster in the staffcredit room in FF3]

Rating: T - M [T right now, of course.]

Summary: Yuffie was tired of being the good guy, when did they get to have all the fun? Did good guys get to summon giant meteors to smash the world? Grow one wing? Get to play with the slightly morbid angsty hero with chocobo butt hair? No, no, and NO. When Yuffie finds a black and white materia in Hojo's lab underneath the Shinra Mansion, Yuffie is suddenly turned evil, with enhanced powers and strength. so much power, that not even THE Cloud Strife could stop her. With no one to stop this new Yuffie, there is only one person who CAN stop her. Vincent Valentine, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Yuffie was just tired. Tired of the fans, the fame, the duties. Well, maybe not so much the fans and the fame.

Just the 'duty' part. She was the good guy ever since the beginning. Okay, so maybe she stole from Cloud and  
>everyone, but she was still doing it for a <em>good<em> reason. It was her _duty_ for Wutai. Ever since she was little she  
>was groomed and bred for her <em>duties.<em> Becoming a world savior only added more to her burden.

And then saving world again from Deepground only made everything worse. People loved her, sure. But did they  
>love <em>Yuffie?<em> The real Yuffie, not the outside Yuffie that saved the world, the Yuffie that is the Princess of Wutai?

Maybe saving the world from Deepground wasn't so bad, she got to save THE Vincent Valentine's Butt. And got to  
>fight along side him. They were the 'evil's-butt-kicking justice duo'.<p>

But it ended, and WRO commisioned her, people wanted her to do so much. She was still human, and having to  
>answer to the world's every beck and call got tiring, especially with Godo nagging her to get married, and royal<br>pain in the butt paper work from both Wutai AND WRO.

And then an idea struck Yuffie. What if she could be evil? She could have fun, have no duties. But she immediately  
>discarded the idea. All of AVALANCHE would either<p>

a) Not take her seriously, then whup her ninja butt, or  
>b) Give her a lashing, then send her to a crazy asylum.<p>

The outcomes were not very good for Yuffie, if she became evil. So she did it slowly, doing little evil things that a  
>3 month old Hojo would probably do. Then a disturbing picture of Hojo as a baby scared Yuffie a little, and she had<br>to postpone her evil schemes for a while.

She first started to do things like stealing, then it went to stealing expensive stuff, then she bagan to steal FOR  
>evil people. Then she stole from said evil people, and just stole for herself. But that got boring.<p>

And she stopped trying to be evil, because being evil like this was just so...boring. She wanted to be a bad ass like  
>Sephy. Grow an awkward one wing. Do something everyone will remember. Do something that will strip her of her<br>duties, do something _fun._

But dreaming of being an even bigger BA than she already was go boring also, so she went back to stealing. Of  
>course, she would have to make it more exciting this time. She decided to steal from Hojo's lab in the Shinra Manor.<p>

Vincent would be so pissed. That is, if he ever found out. Which Yuffie would make sure that he didn't.

She planned for a month, but she didn't need to; she already knew the place inside out, and anyways, Vincent never  
>locked his door. No one was stupid to steal from Vincent. But didn't planning elaborate plans make everything more<br>exciting?

She entered through the second story window, and slunk down the stairs until she got to the secret entrance to  
>Hojo's lab. She went down deeper, went through the little books and empty bottles that lined the laboratory messily.<br>The ninja was ready to give up. She had seen all of this already on her first trip down.

Her silver eyes scanned the room once more, and spied a floorboard that was a little too...tight. She walked over to  
>it, and expertly pulled out the plank. Yuffie gasped. There was a secret stairway that led down, and the hall connecting<br>to it was bathed in an eerie black light that switched gradually to white, then back to black.

She took the steps down in twos, wanting to quickly get to the bottom. Whatever had the black-white light was  
>probably pretty awesome.<p>

At the bottom was a circular room, with nothing but a pedestal holding the object projecting the light. She took a closer  
>look, and saw that the spherical object was an oddly colored materia orb. It was half black, and half white. Without any<br>thought of what COULD happen, Yuffie touched it, and felt it pulse. Something overtook her, and Yuffie pulled her hand  
>away, but the damage was done.<p>

The materia had it's grasp on the ninja princess now.

Yuffie felt like she needed to touch it again, but a small alarm went off in the back of her head. _The materia is evil!  
><em>It cried out. Yuffie ignored it. Materia couldn't be evil unless used for evil purposes, right? And Yuffie wouldn't exactly  
>use it for evil, just use it to somehow make an event that will discard her duties.<p>

She touched it again, and her senses hightened. She could see, hear, feel, taste, smell everything better. She heard a  
>door open upstairs, hear heavy metal boots walk quickly to Hojo's lab's entrance. Vincent was here, and he was going to<br>see her, with the materia. She snatched it, and felt it pulse in time with her heartbeat. Her whole body began to ache with  
>the power the strange materia supplied her with.<p>

"Yuffie...?" Yuffie turned around and saw Vincent. He looked at her from behind his red cloak, and spied the glowing materia.  
>"Yuffie. Put it down." A guarded look flashed in her silvery orbs. She made no move to put it down. He took a step forward,<br>and felt nauseous when the wave of evil coming out from the orb cradled in Yuffie's hands hit him.

The materia orb was not good.

Yuffie stiffened, and stared down at the materia. The orb made her feel so...good. But Vincent staring at her with those eyes...  
>didn't make her feel good. She wanted to go out, get out, go away from here.<p>

She stared at the black and white orb, and began to feel her back tingle. Vincent took a step forward, his voice getting warningly  
>low. "Yuffie. Put the materia down." But she couldn;t hear him; she was too enveloped in the tingling feeling, and it began to<br>build up, until it was hard to stand up. Her knees began to buckle, and she felt something rip through her shirt, and she  
>cried out in pain.<p>

Weakly looking back, she saw wings, just like Sephiroth. Excpet she had two, one white, and the other, black. Vincent seemed  
>to know something was going to happen, for he was already bolting towards her. But it was too late. She flew out, and made a<br>hole throught the ceiling of the circular room, then another hole through the lab, and finally, bursting out of the Shinra mansion  
>like an avenging angel.<p>

She flew high, watching as Vincent ran out of the Mansion, but it was too late for him to get her.

Yuffie could finally have her fun.

**whew. First chapter is over! Finally!**


End file.
